Congratulations on your new pet girl?
by slaymyheart
Summary: Every year Gaara picks another girl to torment. This year his lucky choice is Sakura. Maybe Sakura could use some reinforcements...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so happy. My cousin will be leaving in a few days time. Not that that's a good thing. But she's been distracting me. I'll be able to work on my stories more. ;…

I've managed to tweak my settings on the computer. All of my windows are red. It looks really cool. I right click and the drop down task bar is black and red. SOOO cool. I really love it. Even if the color does distract me sometimes. ;;; I'm not use to seeing it. Writing is difficult when I'm looking too hard at this color. BUT I LOVE IT!

Sorry I've been away so long. Because I've been away so long I'm starting to work on a new story! Of course with my favorite non- conventional couple of Gaara and Sakura. Sooo wish me good luck with this new conquest. And please update. I'm not sure about this story I'm making it up as I go. I promise a double of chapter on my other story 'to kill the sandman's flowers' if you write a quicky review ; Not that any of you care for my stories. But hella. I really want to write. ;;;.

Hoshi

Disclaimer: HA ha ha! I had a dream about owning Naruto.I owned Gaara! He had a cute little cage and even a water bowl with his name on it. ;; Then I woke up. So don't sue. ;; I don't own Naruto.. hee hee only my dreams.

May I suggest listening to the Vandal's as you read this ; Because its good and its what I am listening to as a write this chapter ;;;;;;;

Congratulations on your new pet… Girl.

VERSION TWO!

Welcome to the Shinobi Academy. Where you will find all of what you need to survive in the outside world. Many ANBU started here. It was quiet enough. With all the modern facitlies a student would need. They went home everyday at the end of the day. The next day they went back. It was the average high school. Besides from the fact they were releasing students trained to track and kill. Most of them only lived to protect their village. And only if they were truly good.

Sakura Haruno. Her parents wanted her to take teaching. But she was no good at learning sciences and math. The numbers with the letters made her dizzy. She'd been disowned by the Haruno clan. But it seemed to make no difference to her. The pink haired girl only threw herself deeper into her studies. She was brilliant. Top of her medic class. But she was weak when it came to fighting.

She was sitting alone in the classroom when a rather rowdy group of students entered. They instantly began to tease her when she refused to acknowledge their presence.

Getting irritated the leader stepped forward. "Are you too good to listen to someone below you Haruno!" She snarled forming fists at her sides. The girl gathered chakra into her hands preparing to hit the girl.

"I'm not Haruno" She replied slowly putting down her book to look the girl in the eye. "I'm just Sakura"

"Too arrogant for your own clan are you Sakura!" The girl mock bowed at her.

"Something like that" she answered looking to the window as she gathered her books into her messenger bag.

Just before the disorderly cluster of students pounced on her she was saved. But by no means the person an angel who saved her ass. Not that Sakura would have minded going home to an empty house with a busted lip and black eye.. again.

"Sabaku!" The girls hissed backing away as the sand siblings stepped in front of her.

More or less it was Temari who was looking rather cheerful about the thought of a fight. And Kankuro who looked like a child about to try out a new toy. Behind him was the blonde haired Naruto boy who was around whenever the most brutal of the sand siblings, Gaara stepped out of line.

In the back corner of the room Gaara was standing looking rather smug. His red hair fell in his eyes messily. One of his ears was pierced with a large safety pin. The guy clearly screamed 'satan's incarnation' as his deep green eyes rimmed with black narrowed. He wore black pants covered with silver chains going in every direction. With a plain black shirt with belts all over it. A pack of cigarettes were tucked neatly into the top of his left sleeve.

Sakura turned around. How did they get there so quietly? Gaara looked up at her his face not changing from the smug smirk. Slowly he stepped forward. The chains clinked with each step closer he took.

"Sakura" He said as though he were being forced to.

"Gaara" she answered in response. Under her the hair that fell in her face she cringed. This wasn't exactly how the first month of school was supposed to go. The girl wished some of her friends had made it into the high school even if they only hung out with her because she was from the famous Haruno clan.

"Are you afraid?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye now.

"This isn't exactly my day Sabaku-san" she said tiredly looking up at him with dark eyes.

"I noticed" he chuckled sitting on a seat and putting his feet up on a desk next to her.

"Your not helping" she muttered under her breathe.

Gaara slowly turned to meet her gaze. "I don't help anyone other than myself Haruno"

She let out a dry laugh at the use of her clan name. "Just Sakura now" Gathering her bag over her shoulder she walked past the sand siblings and the group of harassing students.

It was like that since the beginning. It wasn't necessarily that Sakura was protected by the so called 'sand siblings'. But rather she was in the wrong place at the right time.

"Rule 52 do not panic if you are alone. Simply face the multiple opponents with a blank face and prepare yourself mentally" Sakura quoted turning to the man that had been following her since she'd left Shinobi campus grounds.

"Your kind isn't liked outside of your little school" He snarled pulling out what looked like a switch blade.

"Your fast" she noted not seeing him pull out the blade.

"And I'm strong too" he said viciously lunging at her.

She didn't move confusing him. "Kill me" she growled looking him in the eye. "I mean.. After all. All ninja's are the same. If one of us kills the rest do too right?" She moved forward intersecting the blade in her side.

"Stupid girl" He growled twisting the knife.

"Is… This.. dying?" She let out a cry. Tears fell down her face. Why did it hurt so much? Was this the real world? Is this really what she would be doing to others in the future?

"Not yet" He answered laughing coldly at her dazed expression. She'd fallen to the ground writhing across it in pain.

"Rule 21 A ninja will not express his or her pain when engaged with an opponent" Sakura spoke dizzily pulling herself to her feet. It was her only chance in surviving. If she were to remove herself from said predicament. Then she'd be free from danger. If only for a moment, if there were others.

A swift kick below the chin sent her sprawling. The pain was unbearable. She bit into her lip to keep from letting out a shrill cry. Her clothes were covered with dirt and blood. The knife made her feel as though she had no hope.

Training her eyes on the blade she threw herself out of its way multiple times. She wasn't sure what she was insistent upon living for. But somewhere her reason had to be out there.

Flashback

"_Sakura-chan" Her mother cooed softly brushing Sakura's hair softly with a free hand._

"_Mom" she whimpered softly. "How can you be so brave?"_

_Her mother let out a soft melodic laugh that seemed to ease Sakura into a sort of lullaby. "Everyone has a reason for living or for being brave. Mine is you and your father" _

_At the answer Sakura giggled "Mommy… But were people not reasons"_

"_You're my hope…and love. I'd protect you with my life" Her mother laughed patting her daughter on the head and went back to cooking at the stove. _

"_I'll be brave mommy!" Little Sakura looked determined as she stared up at her mom. "I'll protect you and daddy both!" Her green eyes dazzled to life in their murky depths. "I'll find my reason too" she continued _

End Flashback.

"Haruno… Give me your hand" A rough voice called above her.

"Hai" she did it in the most doll like fashion. Her eyes trying to absorb her surroundings.

Everything had happened so fast. From her right Gaara had dropped from the roof. In a whirl of sand the man vanished. In its own way the man's vanishing in Gaara's sand was a silent promise to torture him later.

"Gaara-chan" She mused looking up at him. He was a good head or so taller than her.

"Sakura" He responded after her.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks noticing the suffix she'd added to his name without noticing it.

"Thanks" she muttered pressing past him out the alley.

"Your wounded" He reminded her in almost a cheerful voice. At that moment she let out a sputter and fell. With a harsh chuckled Gaara moved over to her with his usual grace and held out his hand again. The scarlet haired teen pulled to her feet. "Sakura?" He inquired looking down at her.

In each year of his attendance, or lack of attendance of high school he'd chosen someone to torment. A grin flickered across his face as she took his hand.

"You're my bitch this year Sakura-san"

She fell again. This time to scream at him while she sat back on her haunches. Instead she just stared at him looking dazed "errrrr" Her brow creased as the words formed. "There isn't enough left of me to torment Gaara" she blinked at him and slowly stood up.

"We shall see" His humility of the girls was almost infamous. Every girl had scattered after the first year it happened. No one wanted to be his next target. And now seeing how he chose. The girl's wouldn't be quite so much on edge. Some of them might even take pity on Sakura. Judging from the fight in the classroom though, it wasn't very likely.

"I just want to sleep" she muttered standing and turning her back to him.

"You can stay at my house if you want" he offered casually.

His sister and Sakura had gotten along pretty well. But she graduated already and that's why Sakura had no friends in school. They'd all taken off and left her. Not that they would do that intentionally to their friend. It just sort of happened. She moved to stay in school, hence her residing in Suna. The students from last year's senior class were successful in graduating. She was proud of them. Even if that meant she was all alone. Sakura… refused to be a selfish person.

"I haven't seen Kankuro and Temari in awhile" she murmured weighing her options.

"Hai. Temari was talking about you yesturday"

A small smile flitted across her face. "The thought of going home to an empty house and cold soup sounds nice at the moment. Sorry Gaara"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I don't have all year to harass you in school" he answered as though she should know.

"I think… I need stitches" she said sighing softly.

"It would be a smart idea baka onna (stupid woman)"

"I'm glad you care Gaara" She said watching the world swirl around her. Things rose and fell out of sync. The next thing she knew was her face was planted in the ground.

Gaara looked like he expected it. He threw an arm around her shoulders and slid one under her knees. His dark ringed eyes closed as he exhaled. "this year will be most interesting"

The youngest sand sibling took care of her better than most others would. He cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Looking down at her unconscious figure Gaara tilted her head from side to side then let out a contented 'hn' He pulled back the covers on his bed and dropped her on it. Next he pulled the covers up to her chin and padded away. "night" he muttered.

A/N: that's it for now. Ha ha. Sakura is the chosen for his tormenting this year. That should spice things up. In the next chapter I promise. Stalking and bedtime stories! Yay for fluff and fighting.


	2. Crashes and Shredded pride

**Chapter 2**

"Good Morning Sakura" Gaara spun his chair around backwards and took a seat on it.

"Morning" She answered rather bleakly. She munched upon a piece of toast she'd pulled from a pile in front of her.

It was Temari's turn to cook. It seemed every dreadful time she were to come over it was Temari's turn to cook.

The scarlet haired teen plucked a piece of toast from her pile and began to munch on it contentedly. It was surprisingly quiet this morning. Kankuro was still sleeping. Temari was across the room, frying what he assumed was a mixture of eggs, milk, and poison. And next to him was Sakura. She didn't mind the fact he was a freak, and he might be a sociopath in most cases. Instead she was growling curses at him for stealing her toast as though he had been a normal person. It's the way she would react to Kankuro or Temari. He felt almost human as they ate in silence.

Sakura had awoken startled at her surroundings. Still lacking quite a few pints of blood. She'd rushed around to make toast so she could sit here staring dizzily at her surroundings and fake being all right. As Gaara and Temari came in she gave them brief greetings. If she spoke any more that what was needed she was sure she'd grow exhausted and fall in the pile of toast she'd made.

"Sakura-chan!" Kankuro latched onto the girl from behind. Her eyes grew two sizes and she fell foreward.

"ummph Kankuro go away" She muttered from where her head was laying on the table. She'd successfully managed to dodge her toast.

"Sorry I forgot" he said giving her a pat on the back.

Using the words of inner Sakura as strength she pulled herself up into a low slouch in her chair and shot Kankuro a dark glare.

"Just be more careful okay?" She said trying to take a light carefree tone of voice.

She'd fooled Kankuro and Temari. But Gaara narrowed his eyes at the girl. As she'd been trying to change her tone a mild twitch of her brow showed she was trying not to cringe.

"Sakura" Gaara said evenly.

Her gaze fluttered over to him. "Yes?" She tilted her head cutely at him.

"Go back to bed" he growled folding his arms atop the table.

"No" she answered looking back at Kankuro, who's face was being shoved into a pile of what looked like pancakes.

"Go" he growled at her.

"Whatever" she was now concentrating on Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro was sneaking candy from his hoody into his mouth with Temari caught him. She swatted his hand with the spatula demanding that he eat breakfast. When he refused war broke out between the sand siblings. She attempted to feed him while he was trying to re-wrap one of his dolls. Food splattered everywhere. Now his face was down in the pancakes. It was a surprise he hadn't taken a bite just so she'd let him go, so that he may breathe again. The face painted sibling let out another scream then fell limp in his pancakes.

"Shit" Temari kicked his chair around from under him and shoved him under the table.

The unconscious Kankuro rolled limply under the table out of sight.

Gaara looked back to Sakura.

"It happens all the time when he refuses to eat her food" He explained in a deadpanned voice.

She made some sort of a muffled noise to acknowledge he'd been talking.

Gaara snorted at the girls half awake expression and threw her over his shoulder. "I told you to go back to bed" he grumbled unhappily. Not that he was ever happy anyway.

Gaara made his way up the steps with ease. He'd walked past Temari's room. It was too dangerous in there to put someone with little health. Kakuro's room? He peered in the doorway. The wall was lined with puppets of all sizes and shapes. Sighing he voted against it. Knowing Kankuro he probably slept with his puppets next to him in bed. Finally he stopped by his own door. The sand nin produced a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock. Leaving the key in the door he walked in.

Sakura landed on the bed with a soft 'pwump'. The bed was rather nice for a guy who was probably never home. It was covered in red satin sheets with a velvet comforter. She expected nothing less from the son of the kazekage.

"Thanks" she murmured vanishing beneath the layers of blankets.

"Hn. Don't get use to it Haruno" He growled hovering over her for a moment.

"Gaa-chan" she giggled inaudibly curling against his pillow.

The teenager stared back at the girl in his bed and grunted. The girl he normally tormented wasn't this hard to work against. Normally they crumbled and cried a lot. He was sure she'd be prettier than the others when she crumbled. There was something about breaking a girls spirit. The way their eyes dulled. When there skin was cold to the touch. Their bitter laugh. Empty smiles. It was something Gaara had lived for since the end of middle school. Maybe it was because he'd never met his own mother. Lack of female role model. Or maybe… Gaara was looking for someone just like him.

Sakura had left in the middle of the evening without the sand siblings knowledge.

Gaara stalked from room to room threatening someone who wasn't there. "C'mon you little idiot I know you're here" he snarled pulling up the skirt on Temari's bed, to look under it.

The phone rang. He let out a low snort and went to find it. It was in the most unusual place, the bathroom counter. Looking from side to side to see if he could see any visible foul play he picked it up and hit the talk button.

"This better be good" he rasped.

"Just calling so you guys wouldn't worry… Not that you would.. But…" The voice on the other end continued to ramble endlessly.

"Sakura?" He inquired. His eye visibly twitched. He'd kill her! How dare she take off leaving him to look a fool.

"Hai. See you in school tomorrow!" She said rather cheerfully. The phone Gaara was holding to his ear went silent.

"Baka baka baka baka" He snarled throwing around anything he could get his hands onto.

Temari peered curiously from her doorway. Quickly she shut the door as the sound of breaking glass was heard outside her door.

Kankuro who was sitting in the living room working on a puppet was less likely. Gaara lifted him by the throat. He slammed him against the floor snarling bitterly. Kicking free Kankuro broke for his own room and locked the door behind him.

"Sakura-chan I hope you know what your doing" Kankuro whispered staring out the glass of his window.

Sakura had awoken early. She starred at her reflection for a bit before changing into a clean red shirt with her name printed on the front along with a pink flower. Clicking her tongue softly she slid into a black skirt.

The pink haired teenager was settled comfortably in a nook in the corner of the courtyard when a dark shadow fell over her.

Her eyes shot open to see her scarlet haired antagonist himself. Gaara was hovering above her with a pair of scissors.

"Don't stab me" she kicked him in the shin and pushed him away with one hand. Gracefully she climbed to her feet and got ready to bolt.

"I don't intend to stab you" A smirk graced his features. "I have much much bigger plans" He seized her by one arm and hauled her into the school. They wound around the halls into the auditorium, and finally behind stage.

Sakura could hear the student council talking on stage to the students. Her emerald eyes locked onto Gaara's own eyes.

A feral smirk spread across his features as she was thrown to the wooden flooring of the stage. He pounced atop of her and with the scissors began to shred her skirt. The moment he got off and began to stalk away the curtains opened exposing her to the entire student body.

A furious blush fell over her cheeks.

But it wasn't as dark as the glare Gaara was giving her from somewhere in the shadows off to the side. He stomped his foot angrily. The girl was smart, a bit too smart. She wore biking shorts under her skirt. They might have been skin tight but they also saved her the embarrassment. Of course, he did this ever year to a new girl. She probably figured it was going to happen.

The bubblegum haired teenager waved to the audience with a stifled laugh. She back tracked off stage and ducked into the girls locker room.

Gaara gave a soft chuckle. Indeed the prey was certainly becoming quite cunning. Perhaps the female race was becoming immune to his antics. It was too quick to jump to conclusions he decided walking offstage after her.

He watched her enter the locker room and slide into a pair of male's shorts. She dropped her shredded skirt into the waste basket. It was only the first hour of the day. He had quite a bit to do.

The scarlet haired male entered her first hour class. Crouching over her seat he unscrewed a bottle of red food coloring and gave a good squirt of it into the center of her seat. She would look like she was in the middle of her period. With no change of clothes now she'd surely leave school to go home and gather her wits.

Ducking out of the room he watched her enter. She didn't notice anything. The girl settled comfortably in her seat. She was soaking up knowledge and the food coloring at the same time.

He chuckled watching her stand to walk to the front of the class to read. The students immediately broke out in laughter. Some of them only ducked their heads to whisper softly and look at her as though they were sorry for the embarrassment she was feeling.

Looking confused the teacher allowed her to exit the class to go to the bathroom. The girl left the bathroom with a dark blush.

"Gaara!" she howled slamming her locker loudly. She wrapped a hoody tightly around her waist and headed to her homeroom once more.

He sat in the shadows once more.

Maybe lunch was a time she'd be less ready for. He'd scare her for sure. This time he knew exactly what to do.

Sakura was once again eating lunch alone. She didn't seem to mind. Her eyes darted to the steadily growing closer Gaara.

"Want to eat lunch with me?" She asked scooting over on the bench she was sitting on.

"I have other plans" He answered grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into the parking lot. A few cars revved as though on cue. They darted down the length of the lot straight at Sakura. One made contact sending her sprawling.

From the inside of the car there was a loud hoot. "You don't know what your messing with when you embarrass Gaara" The voice called out.

"Damn" She muttered rolling in-between two cars. Blood colored her lower lip as she panted against the cement.

Her two hands pushed against the ground to push her up. A studded boot was pushed into the center of her back making it crack.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura" A voice scolded. "If your hurt you shouldn't move" It was rather snide and scolding. She hated it!

"Gaara" she snarled blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"See you tomorrow" Gaara removed his boot from her back and headed off.

"Like hell you will" she hissed attempting to stand once more.

end

A/N: Come back for the next chapter. I'm rather stuck with this story. I don't know what to do with it. I'm sure something will come to me. IF anyone has suggestions throw them in? Please and thank you.

Hoshi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Last time I was running out of ideas. BUT now I've returned with a vengeance. Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I have ideas bursting out of my ears. I didn't want to write this story at all! I mean I resented it. I ran out of ideas and everything. Then something sparked. I just have to write it! With now four new ideas I shall begin this chapter.

Hoshi: HAH! I've returned to help write my story!

Faith: About time!

Hoshi: Hee hee I even brought Gaara with me! –pulls out Gaara action figure-

Faith: OMG with real bending joints –in heaven-

Hoshi: That's not all BUT… check out my headband!

Faith: ZOMG –steals the headband- I'm sooo cool –flails-

Hoshi: Oo right… Moving on.

------------------------------last time--------------------

"Sakura Sakura Sakura" A voice scolded. "If your hurt you shouldn't move" It was rather snide and scolding. She hated it!

"Gaara" she snarled blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"See you tomorrow" Gaara removed his boot from her back and headed off.

"Like hell you will" she hissed attempting to stand once more.

------------------Now---------------------------------

"The papers will be transferred to your new school miss Haruno" The blonde secretary at the desk smiled sweetly at Sakura.

Ignoring the fact her clan name was used. The name she didn't have any part of anymore. She bowed to the secretary and flashed her the closest thing to a real smile she could manage.

Sakura practically skipped off to class. She ignored the fact she was rather beat up. And the fact, her whole body was pulsing with waves of pain. She would be free of Gaara. Free of this school. The girl would be able to start over fresh at a new school. Sure it was only just down the street. But it was away from here. With any luck Gaara and the other girls from this school would never see her again.

She entered her class. She was late but with good excuse. Tapping the teacher's shoulder to get her attention she pulled her aside.

"I'm transferring to the school just around the corner" she said rather confidently.

"I see… This is rather sudden" The teacher said looking down at the pink haired student. She was rather bruised up. But aside from that she was all smiles for the first time since she'd walked in the doors of the school.

"Yes… I know. Sorry" Sakura tilted her head to one side. She wasn't the least bit sorry. Inside she was laughing at everyone.

"Give me your text book. If you would like the rest of this hour you may go around giving your text books back to the rightful teachers" The teacher ruffled Sakura's hair and smiled at the teenager. There was something about the girl that made her want to smile when the girl was beaming at her.

"Thank you Sensei" She set her back down. The girl kneeled over it. After a few moments she had retrieved the book. She handed it to her and closed her bag.

"Class…" The teacher paused to catch the student's attention. Slowly the students that weren't asleep looked up. Most of them looked like they were just about to fall asleep when the teacher had called upon them.

"Today is Haruno's last day. Make it as pleasant as possible" The teacher smiled and patted Sakura on her back. "I know you will all wish her good luck in the next school she's going to… Which is?" The teacher patiently waited for Sakura to tell her the name of the school she would be attending.

Sakura looked over the room. Her gaze collided with an emerald one. Gaara was sitting in the back of the room as usual.

"I'm home schooling" she lied with a rather vibrant smile.

Gaara slammed his hand down on his desk and shot her the nastiest glare he could. The girl was his toy for this year she wasn't going anywhere. If there were to be any changes he would make them. She was supposed to talk to him, tell him if she were doing something.

At the end of class the bubblegum haired girl walked up to Gaara's desk. He hadn't moved since she said she was leaving.

"None of the other girls ran away from me" he sneered at her.

"They were afraid of you" She murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah and so are you Sakura" He smirked.

"No" her voice was firm.

"What was that Haruno?"

"I said no…. I just…" She paused looking almost lost for words.

Slowly she leaned across the desk her porcelain skin glowed softly in the lights of the room.

"I just hate you"

With narrowed eyes and hands clenched into fists Gaara rose abruptly from his seat. "Sakura, I don't care if you have a clan name or not. You will fall. Whether it be that you are scarred for life. Or you cry every time you see someone with red hair. Your toast"

Sakura looked taken back for a moment…

"I … Really.. hate you" her lips with each word grew closer and closer to his. Then finally they touched. She pulled away with her cheeks red. That was the last image he saw of her. For she turned and fled out of the room as fast as she could.

With one hand on his lips Gaara turned for the door. The girl left him no choice but to play cat and mouse. Of course he was quite intent upon receiving the trophy and … the ultimate prize of devouring it.

The week had passed uneventfully for Gaara. His prey as promised and expected had turned tails and hid. Indeed she was clever. For he hadn't come upon her once. She wasn't seen outside by anyone. Perhaps the school she went to was on the outskirts of the city?

How wrong he was. It was exactly what Sakura expected. She merely switched from her apartment to another apartment just down the hall. Sakura did the same when it came to the schools. From her school she could see his school. Though hers was considerably small the people that went there were hand picked. It was a rather hard place to get into. If she weren't so good with her chakra or her analytical skills the girl would have never made it in.

First day of school was rather simple. She wasn't looking for friends. Sakura just wanted to be able to study without Gaara or the girls bothering her.

She walked into the large courtyard looking from side to side. It was amazingly clean. Without graffiti everywhere like her other school.

Sakura must have looked rather strange. She chose comfortable blue baggy guys pants and a red shirt with bleached spots of white all over it. The look was merely casual for her. She was comfortable and no one had a say in it. It must have looked rather odd to see a girl with pink hair and a good deal of injuries walking into the school. But no one seemed to notice or question it.

"Haruno?" The voice was quiet yet held the air of someone of high class.

Her bruised cheeks turned a red color as she turned. Had her horrible reputation followed her here?

"Sasuke?" She murmured to herself upon staring at the male. He had black hair that fell tousled in his face, it was slightly long. Two black eyes stared back at her. The infamous Uchiha eyes.

"Its been along time" he said quietly. He didn't question the bruises on her. Nor did he bother to ask why she was attending at this school or how she got in.

"Yes… yes it has" she said looking at the ground. "Just call me Sakura.." She didn't mention that her clan had disowned her. It was none of his business anyway.

"Join me for tea?" He held out his arm.

If she was still twelve years old she would have latched onto his arm squealing rather loudly. But now she was a teenager. Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders she let out a whoosh of air.

"Only to catch up on the times" she said in a rushed voice.

"Hn" was his only response to what she said.

School was the same here. Meet a teacher. Get a textbook. Nothing was new about it to her. But the campus was open. She could leave school grounds to eat lunch anywhere she wanted.

"Coming?" Sasuke looked at the girl. Her head came to the bottom of his chin. If he were one for hugs he would bet she would have fit like perfect in his arms.

"Yes" Sakura picked up her bag and followed after him.

"I'll pay" He said casually over his shoulder to her.

"You don't have to" her face was slowly tinting pink.

"I never took you out before." He answered. Sasuke turned sharply into a door. His hand caught hers and he pulled her in.

"A café?" She smiled looking around her. It smelled of sweet incense and vanilla in the building. Plush chairs were in the center of the room and off to the side. There were a few tables. But she chose a plush chair allowing him to order for her.

"Sakura" he placed a smoothie in front of her and smirked "Strawberry?"

"You remembered" she snatched the smoothie and took a contented sip. "Thank you Sasuke" She murmured in such a small tone Hinata would have sounded loud.

He sat across from her. Though neither of them spoke they just enjoyed themselves as they sipped upon their own individual drinks.

"That was nice" She murmured throwing her cup away.

"Yes" He answered absently.

She had no intentions of befriending Sasuke once again. She'd already tried that. There was nothing to be had there. He wasn't someone you could trust. But she needed someone at the moment. Sasuke was strong. She could easily vanish in his shadow.

Two green eyes stared angrily at her from the table to her left. She froze up ducking her head and trying to casually look. Indeed the trademark blood red hair of Gaara. He was only a few feet away. Gulping she pulled herself together.

"Sasuke we should get heading back to school" She murmured softly.

Sasuke looked at her and tilted his head. He offered her his arm. In the depths of his eyes something flashed victoriously after seeing her look at Gaara.

Gaara fumed. The girl .. she was only feet away. She didn't even spare him a glance. Instead she went cheerfully about her date. The date she was suppose to be terrified of. She was suppose to be alone! Hurting and alone! He threw the table over angrily.

After getting out into the air. He began to think rationally again. If she were there during school hours her school had to be somewhere close. No one would run across the city just so they could have coffee on their lunch break.

He was one step closer to the bane of her existence. Once he found out where she was living and what school she was attending he would once more make her his. Only one person could have the toy. And he was confident it would be him. Up until she broke of course. Then he'd leave her like he did all the others.

-------------End-------------

A/N: bwahahaha and thus school has started again for poor Sakura-chan. Next time: be ready for the explosion of the man wars. Gaara vs. Sasuke. Who gets the toy!


End file.
